Hey! Sometimes life is not THAT bad! Right?
by Sandact6
Summary: Ken dies in a tragic shooting, however, he appears to be a place where there is life after death
1. Bang bang boom boom you're dead

**_Hey! Sometimes life is not that bad! Right?_**

Chapter 1

Rating: PG

Yes! I'm back! As long with this story as well! Now. This story might be rated as high as NC-17 later on now. So, in turn for that. I'll post (what I believe) a suitable rating for the chapter. In this case. PG. AND! This is my first story using HTML format (Yay!)! Now! On with this story! **Copyright Sandact6 2001**.

"Aw! Come on Ken!" she pleaded at me, "We'll never find them if we don't try!"  
So I said impatiently said for the 16th count, "For the last time, MEWS DON'T EXIST! So please stop already!"  
"But they DO exist! And I have proof! Read this!" she said as she handed me a pamphlet.  
I looked at the pamphlet and read it. "Find the Mews!" it said on the front. Well, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. This was the dumbest thing I ever read! Not only they were protesting to help save a species what didn't even exist. But their saying, if they actually DO find them find them. They want to capture them and place them in a "controlled habitat!" And again, if they did exist, they would have a lovely time trying to get them in there! Why you say? Oh. Simple. THEY ARE THE STRONGEST POKEMON IN THE WORLD! Well... If they were real anyway. Which brings me back to my main point. MEWS DON'T EXIST! "This is the dumbest thing I've seen..." I said as I handed her back the pamphlet.  
"But PLEASE sign the paper!" she said as she held the clipboard to her chest, "We need all the people we can get!"  
"Well this is one that your not going to get!" I said as I walked away.  
"YOU'LL COME BACK KEN!" she yelled out as I walked away, "YOU'LL COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME!"

I ignored that. Refusing to that part in that pointless conversation anymore. How childish. Mews. Humph! What's next? Ho-oh's!? HA! Uh? Oh. That's why you look like that. You what to know who I am. Right? Well OK then. My name is Ken Kowalski. And back there? Oh. That was my girlfriend Masako. And I think I know what she wanted back there. Well anyway. Before I was disturbed so rudely. I was heading home from school. I can't wait to get home. A movie comes on that I really want to see. It's called...  
**BOOM! RAT-A-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! KER-BOOM!**  
WOAH! What was that!?!? It sounded like Machine gun fire and explosions! Coming from the army base!!!  
All of the sudden, a man burst out out of the bushes. He had a suitcase in one arm, and the oddest looking gun I've ever seen in the other! It kinda looked like a Dragon from the game, "Perfect Dark." But only a little blue line, going through the center of it. But... What is he doing!?!? He looked at me. I jumped a little. And he said to me, "Hey kid! What's 2 plus 2?"  
"Uh..." I blankly said. I was looking at his weapon rather than him.  
"Nope! Too late!" he said as he pointed his weapon at me and fried at me! At least 20 or 30 rounds into me! As I fell down. I saw him ran away. Coward.  
Well... At least this doesn't hurt. I think he shot me in the head...

All the sudden. I woke up in this very bright place. I shielded my eyes. The light was blinding! It was like, suns were everywhere! And it felt, really warm. Not blazing hot now. Just... A little warmer than room temperature. Like a nice hot shower. And I felt... Different... Strange... Well anyway. I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of my eyes to shield them from the extreme light source. What is this crazy place!?!? Why am I here!?!? and most importantly, am I still alive? These were the questions that hunted my mind right now.  
Without warning, a semi-echoing voice spoke loudly, "_Are you a boy or a girl?_" It seemed to come frond everywhere. Really creepy I know.  
Who cared about their question! I wanted mine answered first! "Where am I?" I yelled out.  
The voice responed, "_I said. Are you a boy or a girl?_"  
Screw them! I want my questions answered first! And by the sounds of it, him/it didn't get it. "Did I die back there?" I asked him/it.  
"_I'll ask you once more. Or next time we'll pick!_" they bellowed out in a fearsome voice, "_Are you a boy or a girl!?!?_"  
MAN! What a temper those guys have! I figured I just as well answer their question, then I'll ask mine. "Boy."I yelled out.  
"_Relax._" they said as the light started to dim, "_You will be there soon..._"  
WHAT!!! THAT'S IT!?!? "What about my questions!" I yelled out and took my arms away from my head.  
Silence... That was it. Nothing more.  
The room turned black. And I started to hear strange voices as well...

Well! That's it for chapter one! I know it was a bit short but it looked longer on paper. Well! This is the end of a first chapter that is going to have many stories. As well as my first HTML story! Please review it! See you later chu! 


	2. Reincarnation

**_Hey! Sometimes life isn't that bad! Right?_  
Chapter 2  
By: Sandact6**

Hi everybody! It's me! The lovable pet Sandact coming up with a new chapter to a fic that you might of thought was discontinued. Yea, right. As for the chapter size, I thought this would leave the story at a very good cliffhanger for people coming back for more. Keep in mind, this story is going to be romance later on, so you might be interested in reading it dispite the overused pokemon in it *cough* **_Copyright Sandact6 2003. I only wished I own pokemon_** Enjoy!

* * *

The bright light eventually got dimmer, and dimmer, until it was totally gone, then only darkness remained. I tried to open my mouth, only to find it was sealed shut my some force, plus I felt a lot weaker than I usually was, just like I did 1000 laps at the pool. "What the hell is this!?!? Where am I!? Someone answer me!" I was only greeted by the dark silence that surrounded me.

Not only this was one of the scariest things I've ever been through, alas the place became so cramped that I could barely move! I tried to stretch out my legs, only for them to stop not far in the dark void. "What the hell is this!?" my mind screamed, "LET ME OUT!!!"

I heard the voices again; they were muffled so I couldn't make them out. These voices did nothing save drive me more insane.

I can't this anymore! I have to get out! Using my legs I pushed as hard as I could at the "edge" of the black void, praying to any higher power hearing my plea to help me through this ordeal. I tried once, twice, three, and even four times, to no avail to even budging the void. Summoning up what little strength I had, I pushed, harder than I ever had before in my entire life. I felt such relief when I heard the first, "Crack!" followed by a source of light. It was dim, but I knew I was on the right track. It took some time, thought I managed to break whatever I was into two pieces and crawl out. Finally I could see light! I never imaged light would look so good… The voices became much cleared as well.

"Congratulations! It looks like you batch survived after all!" one cheered.

I still felt very weak, and I still couldn't open my eyes very much at all, just enough to see some other figures with me.

Another mysterious spoke up as well. "It looks like the others are doing fine as well, they are starting to break through they're shells. It looks like they are going to make it Pink…"

Pink? Who the hell is pink? Where the bloody hell am I!?!? Why can't I see straight!?!? I swear the every second I learn to speak I'm going to screech these questions until I get some answers!!!

I felt I big, pair of arms reach out and grab me, pulling me close to what felt like a large, warm… Thing… It was very hard to describe, I was going to try to escape, but the arms felt soothing and inviting, as if they were trying to put me at ease.

"Trying to get out of the egg usually takes a lot of energy. So it's alright if they rest for a little while…" spoke a female voice, this one seemed different than the others. More calming… More relaxing…

The arms I was in started a gentle rocking motion left and right, as if they were trying to lull me to sleep… I would say… A rest could be a good idea… Clear my head, and hope this is some horrible nightmare.

******

I woke up, feeling a little bit groggy, and wanted to puke. Was I drinking? I felt stronger, on the other side feeling still a little weak. I tried to stand up, finding it a lot harder than usual. I opened my eyes to see white and pink (But mostly white) balls. "Am I in heaven?" I though as I tried to take a step forward, yet I tripped on something, and felt back down on my butt. When I tried to step back up, I heard a barely audible yawn, and seen one of the pink balls rise up. It was a small, white cat, with pink tips on it's ears and a long, white tail which was pink at the tip.

Holy crap! I must be dreaming! There is an actual, living, breathing Mew right in front me! All these white puffs, they were Mews! Masako was right! Alright… I have to try to get up close to it first, I want a closer look. I tried standing back up; unfortunately it appeared to hear me.

It's head snapped to my direction, and stared me dead center in the eyes, then proceeded to do something which kind of surprised me. It's eyes widened and it's jar dropped wide open, as it nearly jumped backwards, pointing at me and yelled, "Holy Miltank! It's a Mew!"

I was taken by surprise, last time I remember I was a human being little kitty. "Wha-" I stopped talking there. There was something wrong with my voice; it seemed more high pitched than usual. As I rubbed my throat in an attempt to clear it, I managed to catch a glimpse of my arm out of the corner of my eye; I froze with terror, shock and disbelief all at the same time. It was white, not peach, white. Slowly I took my hand off of my throat; I watched it, not even blinking. My hand finally reached my face, only to discover it was a paw, a Mew's paw with its little fingerlike projections, and the hand was pink all over. I knew what the truth was but I couldn't accept it…

I… Ken Kowalski, had become a Mew

* * *

Wow! That was easy to HTML! No fuss, just a few simple copy and pastes. Ah... Please R&R! This will be a romance story later on, just let me introduce the characters first! And don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be longer 


	3. Meet the new dysfunctional family!

**_Hey! Sometimes life isn't that bad! Right?_**

**Chapter 3**

Yo yo yo, what's up? Sandact the Pika here reporting that I've been busy in night is the excuse, trying to pull up a few of my school marks. Will I graduate to write fanfics in peace? Or will I have to repeat? Only time will tell (Night school helps A LOT). But in the meantime I'll try to get one more fanfic done before my exams begin (AOJU possibly, but I am leaning towards Were-pokeism cause I thought of a plot for chapter 9 with the two guests that won). So enjoy! Feel free to use the cinder blocks to throw at me for being so late! _**Copyright Sandact6 2004. This fic any not be copied, Xeroxed, or changed in any way. If you wish to add this to your site, contact the author. There must be no changes to the fic whatsoever. Also. You do not have permission to sell my fics. If you violate any of the above rules, at least give me your address so I can send Jason Vorheze to dispose of you.**_

* * *

  
I felt sick to my stomach; it took a nice bit of whatever sane part of my mind was left to remain conscious. "This can't be real!!!" my brain screeched, "This must be a dream! On the other hand it's way too real! I can even feel my "tail" moving along the ground!!!"

"What luck!" I heard the other one say. I never bothered to look up, I was too interested in my hands, paws, whatever! "Most people don't even see a Mew in they're lifetimes, however there is one right in front of me!!! How lucky can I get!?"

Was he blind, ignorant, plain stupid, or all of the above!?!? Couldn't he see the situation before his own eyes!? "Are you blind as a Zubat or do you think as slow as a Slowpoke!? Look at yourself!"

He looked down at his feet, and nearly screamed. He stared at his feet and tail with his jaws wide open, I felt very sure that he was feeling what I felt.

"Ya, seeing double now hu!?" I mocked him. I knew it was very rude, but given the current state of affairs, I believe most people would have done the same thing.

Just then another furball gave a little yawn as it sat up. "Where am I…" it groaned. It sounded like a she.

"My twisted misguided dream...." My responded as a waved my "paw" slowly back and forth in front of my face, trying to remind myself a hand should be there instead.

I took a quick glance back up at the newly awoken Mew, she span around and gasped at her surroundings (I guess seeing two Mews does that to anybody) then laughed, "Yes! Are you two Mews ready to be claimed by team Aqua!?"

"Count four if you include yourself." A rather calm voice spoke out. As I turned to see who it was this time, it was, you guessed it, another Mew. Laying down near the back of the wall, he didn't even seem impressed by what was going on (As if he was already well aware of his surroundings)

She laughed in an annoying high-pitched voice, seeming that her victory was at hand. "Silly, stupid Mew, you're the onl-" Her voice stopped there, staring at her newfound paw and furry arm. "What is this!?" she shrieked as stumbled on her own tail and landed on her butt.

"My nightmare…" I replied, "At least I hope this is my nightmare."

"From what I can tell this seems very real…" said the Mew I first seen, now having his tail in his hands, giving it a closer assessment.

"This is a bad dream…" said the female one to herself, rocking back and forth to provide some comfort. "It's not real… This isn't happening…"

"Keep it down… I'm trying to sleep!" one of the two balls left moaned.

"Shove it!" yelled the female Mew at the ball, "I'm wallowing in despair now! Who cares what you think!"

"Fine… Guess I slept long enough anyways." He yawned as he sat up, eyeballs nearly popping out of his head almost at the site ahead of him, three Mews, all acting what would I guess in his eyes very strange. "Am I dreaming?" He said as he pinched himself, giving a small whimper in response as he looked at his feet. "I knew I died, but I never knew I would come back, let alone as this!!!"

"What do you mean died?" asked the one behind him.

"It seems like yesterday actually, I caught some odd guy hiding out in a bush with a really odd looking weapon, before I could ask who he was, or what was he doing, he had me kissing lead." He finished as he sat back down.

"Same here!" I replied, "I was on my way home from school until the Military base was under attack, it sou-" I was rudely cut off by the Mew leaning against the wall, him seeming more worked up now.

"What was the name of the base!?!?" he demanded.

I remembered the name of the base well since it was a big part of the community. "It was Echo post 249-B, why you ask."

"I was stationed there, it was about three twenty-five when reports of some madman stolen our secret project, I tried to stop him, thinking that no one could shoot a gun that size that accurately with one arm, he was way out of my league, and the base's league for that matter." He sat back down, seeming more relived it was out of his system.

"I rather not talk about my death…" said the female one, still rocking back and forth, I guess the way she died was really bad.

"Can't be as bad as having your head blown off!" yelled the Mew that I first seen, "That same bugger capped me for no reason!"

"Did you see him running?" asked the Mew that recently woke up.

"Of course I did! What does that have to do with anything!?" he hissed, wanting answers.

"You were a suspect, end of story." He finished his question.

I was getting confused, there were very little differences in our voices, and a lot of us looked the same. My mind started grasping the current predicament plus decided that introducing ourselves would be the best choice at the time. "Since we're stuck here with each other, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Ken Kowalski. What about you?" I asked the female Mew.

"My code name is Topaz of the Team Aqua Elite group." She answered, now more fascinated with her feet now, counting the number of "toes" on each one. (A/N: Anyone know what they're really called?)

The Mew that first woke up giggled a little, "Like your code name is going to do you any good now. My names Aries Crandell."

"Joseph Hutton." The one against the wall replied in a dull voice.

"Edward Dominick" the last awake one claimed to be.

"LIES!" screamed out Topaz, "I'm Edward Dominick's biggest fan! He doesn't live anywhere near where I died!"

"Can't a guy take a vacation? The last painting I did took me a month, so I needed some new ideas." Edward (Or at least the Mew who claimed to be) defended his claim, "The guy who killed me was located near the flower fields, which was where I was relaxing."

"Hey… The other one is moving…" Joseph interrupted the conversion (Or argument is a more suitable term).

"Other one?" asked Aries.

I added, "There is six of us, or don't your toes count that high?" 

"Quiet..." he gave me a sharp warning stare.

Slowly, the small pink ball rose to be another Mew (surprise surprise) squinting her eyes to adjust to the light. "Mommy?" having a feminine voice, sounding like a lost child.

"Mommy's gone." Replied Aries, "The trigger manic must of made work of her and you."

"Wa?" she answered, sounding even more confused than before, she was looking right at Aries, but not even seeming to care what he was (Or we were).

"You can stop playing dumb kid." Topaz joined in the new conversation. "You know how we got here, so just spare us the details and tell us your name."

"You're scaring me…" she whimpered, her eyes watering up like she was going to cry even!

"What are we doing wrong?" I asked, "We're only asking some questions."

"So you better answer them or else I'll make trigger boy (A/N: She means the gunman who killed her) seem tame compared to what I can do!"

She suddenly burst into tears as she ran towards the exit hole of the dirt hole we were in. Hugging another Mew, only this one about triple the size of us!

"Is there anything wrong honey?" she answered in a very caring voice. Wait a minute…

"Sisters are scaring me." She sobbed, looking back at Topaz with big, watery eyes.

"SISTERS!?!?" yelled out Aries. "I'm not a girl!!!"

The little Mew hugged onto what appeared to be her mother for dear life now, like she was actually going to die from a few words.

"Kids please be more kind to each other." She spoke as she picked up the unnamed Mew in her arms, rocking her gently.

"Excuse me ma'am…" spoke up Edward.

"What do you mean I'm a girl!?" yelled Aries.

"Ignore him for now." Edward blew him off, Aries didn't take it to lightly.

"Screw you Edwards! I want to find out why they are calling me a girl!"

"Children… Please stop fighting…" said the big Mew, sounding a bit timid.

"LAY OFF! No one treats Edward Dominick like a tissue wad!" Topaz hissed.

"Children…" the big Mew uttered, no one hearing her because of all the arguing going on.

Aries booming voice mainly drowned out her meek, timid one. "No one expect a rifle addict! He really never cared who we were! He just ca-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" yelled out the big Mew, my guess is that since no one wanted to anger this simply huge Mew, everyone went silent. She put down the small unnamed Mew next to me, who went into a ball right away.

The big Mew sat down and thought out loud, "I don't get it… Newborns are not supposed to be hostile at all."

"Newborns? Hardly…" Joseph replied, now waving his tail in front of his face.

"You guys only hatched yesterday… Yet you seem so smart." She appeared to be talking to herself, most likely meant to be overheard by us.

Edwards replied, "That because we used to be human before someone killed us all."

She looked puzzled, asking, "Humans? What are humans?"

"Mews try to avoid contact with humans, she most likely doesn't know what they are." Joseph answered from nowhere.

"You know humans, those big, whitish peach things that have ha- I mean a thick pile of fur on their heads." I tried putting into words that she'd understand.

She just stared at us blankly before putting her hand on my head, "I sure hope you children are not sick."

"What did that wimpy Mew mean by me being her "Sister"!?" Aries rudely blurted out.

"Aries you can't keep doing that." Edward seemed revolted by his manners. "Ask politely and you may get an answer."

Aries stuck out his tounge at him. "Bite me Edw-"

"Don't start again young missy, I'll be having none of that in my nest." Warned the big Mew

"There you go again, I'm not a girl I'm a guy!" Aries screamed.

"Listen sweetie, you are a girl. Just like your other sister over there." She spoke sounding a lot more confident than she did 2 minutes ago.

Just then Aries eyes nearly budged out of her head, the look of true terror on his, or should I say her face as she sank down into despair. "It can't be…" she muttered.

"Don't tell me you were a male and you said to the light you female." sighed Joseph now sitting down on the floor.

"I thought it was a joke okay!? I never knew they were serious actually having the power to do so!" tears swelled up in her eyes, just like one would after having a close family member die (I guess ourselves don't count).

Topaz just snickered. "Yea, it seemed like a joke alright, those bullets sure hurt a bloody lot. On the other hand an Elite ranked Team Aqua member dying is a rare occurrence."

Remembering Military school (Parents decided I needed it. Ugh, talk about hell) Elite always have a group, usually with people of the same skill. "He killed your entire squad didn't he?"

"Don't remind me." Topaz shivered from memories past.

Hearing a faint noise near the exit of the nest, I glanced over to see another, what I would guess full grown Mew. "Pink." He said as he entered, "I'm home."

Pink got up and walked over next to him, whispering in his left ear (Somehow us still hearing), "Luke, I think there is something wrong with our kittens."

"I assure you there's nothing wrong with us." Joseph seemed to be comparing the two Mews. I guess the base must of worked some Biology assignments there by the way he was looking at them.

"See?" she said in her normal voice again. "I never knew those words he said existed until I was 7!" 

"Relax honey, I'll prove you're wrong, our kittens are perfectly normal." He walked over to Joseph, looking at him with a little smile. "Hey kiddo, what's your name."

"Joseph." He went straight to the point.

The big Mew looked over him a bit. My guess is that he thought Joseph was trying to act tough. "Well Joseph, you do know some numbers yes?"

"More than you know." Joseph bluffed. Okay, this guy has A LOT of guts to say that straight to a person's… Er… Mew's face who is three times bigger than him!

Luke chuckled to himself, finding his words a bit funny. "Alright then." He looked over at Pink, then for some reason, she nodded. I knew Mew's were psychic, maybe they were talking telepathically? "Joseph, what is 47 divided by 4?"

Joseph groaned, putting his hand/paw to his forehead and rubbing it a bit.

"See honey!" The confident cat replied, "He's just a normal kitten! No worries!"

From nowhere, Joseph spewed out an answer I would never come close too. "The answer is 0.08510638297872340425531914893617021276594468."

"Oh my…" Pink gasped.

We all stared wide eyed and jawed, not believing what we heard. "Honey, I think I might go get someone who knows things like this. I'll be back." As quickly as he appeared, he vanished with a teleport.

"Brother… what was Joseph talking about?" asked the shy, meek Mew behind me.

I reached behind, looking into her cute, little eyes that would make you die when the Emerald like chucks glittered, and patted her on the head. "It's called Math. I used to do the same thing along with my other friends here, I know a lot, but as much as Joseph."

"Can you teach me sometime?" she asked, sounding a bit more happy than she did a few minute ago.

"Sure, I'd be happy too sis!" Oh my Mew! Did I just actually say that!?!?

"Thank bro!" she purred ecstatically, pouncing on me then rubbing up against my cheek.

I overheard the rest of the conversation the rest of my "family" was having.

"Joseph, where on Earth did you learn to divide like that, are you mathematician or something? " Edwards politely asked.

Joseph responded in what I would guess to be his continuous monotone voice. "Not actually, I was studying for a degree in theoretical physics around the time I died."

"I may be an artist, but I do excel in math as well, what year were you in the course?" Edwards replied by question.

They then went into a talk about math that makes my brain hurt just by thinking about it. 

Pink was comforting Aries, she still must be really upset becoming a female. I don't get it, nearly all the time I can never tell the different between a male and a female Pidegy, what's the big deal?

Topaz was staring at me, giving me a look as if I was sick. "You freak! She's your newborn sister!!!"

I laughed for what seemed to be the first time in my entire life. "Lighten up Topaz, we were just playing."

The little Mew graciously with a smile questioned, "Would you like to play as well?"

"No way!" refused Topaz, "That for me is a little too close for playing!"

After Topaz finished her sentence, two more Mews materialized in the center of the den, one of them was Luke, the other was one I never seen before, looking just like Luke how many of these things are there!?!?

"Here they are Ivan, I don't know what's going on, that Mew over there answered the question you gave me perfectly!" Luke seemed as if he was worried.

The new Mew thought for a moment. "Leave the nest for a few minutes, I want to talk to them."

Luke nodded, grabbing Pink walking out near the exit.

"Be nice to Mr. Ivan kittens!" Pink said in a motherly tone as she left the nest.

We all stared at the Mew named, "Ivan." Wondering what was so special about him. In turn he stared as us, the air thick with tension.

"Who are hell are you?" asked Aries

"Just like you, you were not the only ones reincarnated." He stated.

* * *

Please R&R! If you do you get cookies! Plus some apples and pitas! Next chapter of this will offer some explanation to the events. So stay turned, and keep your eyes on the hardwood! *Flies off* 


End file.
